.NET Framework
| website = https://www.microsoft.com/net }} .NET Framework — программная платформа, выпущенная компанией Microsoft в 2002 году. Основой платформы является общеязыковая среда исполнения Common Language Runtime (CLR), которая подходит для разных языков программирования. Функциональные возможности CLR доступны в любых языках программирования, использующих эту среду. Считается, что платформа .NET Framework явилась ответом компании Microsoft на набравшую к тому времени большую популярность платформу Java компании Sun Microsystems (ныне принадлежит Oracle). Хотя .NET является патентованной технологией корпорации Microsoft и официально рассчитана на работу под операционными системами семейства Microsoft Windows, существуют независимые проекты (прежде всего это Mono и Portable.NET), позволяющие запускать программы .NET на некоторых других операционных системах. Разработка Разработка платформы началась в 1999 году . Официально о разработке новой технологии было объявлено 13 января 2000 года, в день, когда Билл Гейтс официально объявил о передаче поста главы Microsoft Стиву Балмеру. В этот день руководством корпорации была озвучена новая стратегия компании, получившая название Next Generation Windows Services (NGWS, «новое поколение служб Windows»). Новая стратегия должна была объединить в единый набор существующие и будущие разработки Microsoft для предоставления возможности пользователям работать со Всемирной паутиной с беспроводных устройств, обладающих доступом в Интернет, как со стационарных компьютеровRedmond maps plans for life after the PC . Цели и задачи Во время проходящей в тот день пресс-конференции Балмер заявил, что, несмотря на огромные возможности домашних компьютеров, корпорация считает важным обеспечение гарантированной работы служб нового поколения и на устройствах, отличных от ПК. Что касается Гейтса, то аналитик компании Patricia Seybold Group Энн Томас Мейнс, проанализировав его слова, заявила о том, что компании будет полезен отход от ориентации исключительно на стационарные компьютеры и переход к разработке под мобильные устройства. По её оценке, Гейтс провозгласил курс на переход к новой эре работы с компьютером, которая не будет жёстко привязана к Windows. Ввиду небольшой мощности источников питания мобильных устройств хранение и передача приложений должна осуществляться серверами, тогда как на тот момент практически вся пользовательская информация и ПО хранились на стационарных компьютерах локально. Тогда идея перехода к «сервероцентрической» модели имела крепкую поддержку среди руководителей крупнейших IT-компаний. Так, например, Скотт МакНилли, глава Sun Microsystems, объявил о приобретении компании офисного ПО, конкурировавшего с Microsoft Office, для перехода к сервер-клиентскому ПО. У Microsoft на тот момент было множество причин перехода к новой стратегии. Компания доминировала на рынке операционных систем и веб-браузеров, обладала множеством наработок в области ПО для Интернета, включая порталы MSN и WebTV, а также имела долю в компаниях, занимавшихся предоставлением ПО в прокат через Интернет. Кроме того, как позднее вспоминал Андерс Хейлсберг, у корпорации имелось множество различных (и зачастую несовместимых между собой) сред и технологий программирования, поскольку разработка инструментов для программистов была языкоориентированной, то есть для Visual Basic существовал свой набор приложений, а для C++ — свой. Поэтому одной из целей разработки новой платформы было объединение всех наиболее удачных наработок в рамках единой платформы и их унификация. Кроме того, ставилась задача следования всем актуальным тенденциям в области программирования на тот момент. Так, например, новая платформа должна была напрямую поддерживать объектно-ориентированность, безопасность типов, сборку мусора и структурную обработку исключений. Кроме того, корпорации необходимо было предоставить свой ответ набиравшей популярность платформе Java от Sun MicrosystemsThe A-Z of Programming Languages: C# . Согласно озвученным на тот момент планам, в них входила разработка новой версии операционной системы, а также новой версии среды разработки для программистов, которая была бы предназначена для разработки веб-ориентированных приложений. Кроме того, переведён на новую платформу должен был быть и Microsoft Office. Пол Моритц, вице-президент Microsoft, в качестве одной из будущих служб новой стратегии привёл в пример службу Passport, представлявшую собой электронный бумажник, позволяющий пользователям, зарегистрировавшись однажды, совершать онлайн-покупки без необходимости ввода на различных сайтах номеров кредитных карт и персональных данных. Тогда же, на конференции, Балмер привёл пример реализации новой стратегии, которая позволит пациентам решать множество их проблем через Интернет, начиная с чтения своей медицинской карты и заканчивая оплатой счетов от врачей за медицинские услуги. По словам Моритца, основой для новой стратегии компании послужила разработка Windows DNA 2000, представленная в сентябре 1999 года. Windows DNA 2000 объединила в себе новую версию СУБД SQL Server и новые программные инструменты для облегчения разработки веб-приложений. Концепция В феврале 2000 года Стив Балмер, выступая на конференции VBITS 2000 в Сан-Франциско, рассказал о новой версии Visual Basic и Visual C++, являвшихся до той поры краеугольными камнями Visual Studio. Поскольку график выхода версий Visual Studio к тому моменту был заметно нарушен (Visual Studio 6.0 вышла в сентябре 1998 года, а до этого выпуски входящих в её состав инструментов происходили ежегодно), то информация о нововведениях вызывала изрядный интересAn Early Look at Microsoft’s Next Generation Windows Services . Тогда же Балмер и представил концепцию стратегии NGWS (рабочее название которой Балмер счёл весьма ужасным и пообещал сменить его к моменту выпуска) в виде некоей программной платформы, которая позволит пользователям Windows получать доступ к множеству веб-служб. Для этого Microsoft рассчитывала значительно изменить Windows-платформу. Первым шагом к новой версии платформы стала Windows 2000, которую Балмер назвал основой «пользовательского знакомства с Интернет». Windows 2000 являлась одной из частей технологии Windows Distributed interNet Applications (DNA) 2000, в рамках которой была представлена последняя на тот момент схема трёхуровневой модели программирования, впервые представленная на Windows NT 4.0. На тот момент данная схема состояла из клиентской части (Windows- или веб-приложение), среднего уровня, базировавшегося на компонентах COM+, и базы данных (как правило, SQL Server). NGWS должна была сменить путь разработки Windows DNA на исключительное использование XML как стандарта обмена данными. XML был выбран потому, что являлся развитием языка разметки HTML, ставшего основным языком разметки во Всемирной паутине, а кроме того, он предоставлял удобный способ описания данных. В модели NGWS каждая часть трёхзвенной структуры (клиентское приложение, промежуточный слой и база данных) должна была взаимодействовать с остальными при помощи XML-пакетов. Для упрощения разработки кода с использованием XML предполагалось, что новая версия Visual Studio будет генерировать XML-код, освобождая разработчиков от необходимости ручного написания XML-кода. Так, например, планировалось, что разработчики смогут писать веб-сайт для электронной коммерции целиком на новой версии Visual Basic, а благодаря тому, что обмен информацией будет происходить при помощи XML, разработчики смогут создавать клиентские приложения, функционирующие на Linux, Solaris и Mac OS. То есть для того, чтобы приложение или операционная система могли взаимодействовать друг с другом, нужна была лишь поддержка стандарта с их стороны. Для демонстрации своего замысла Microsoft запустила веб-сайт Passport, зайдя на который, пользователь мог бесплатно завести себе электронный кошелёк (eWallet), упрощавший процесс совершения покупок в интернет-магазинах. Смена названия 22 июня 2000 года на проходившем в Редмонде Forum 2000 Билл Гейтс заявил о переименовании платформы в Microsoft.Net, объявив при этом, что «стратегия корпорации целиком и полностью будет определяться платформой .Net», а все продукты Microsoft со временем будут переписаны для поддержки этой платформы. Также, по его словам, в течение ближайших двух лет Microsoft планировала выпуск новой версии своей ОС (было озвучено предполагаемое название Windows.Net, позже реализованный как Microsoft Singularity) и комплекта средств разработки, который должен был называться Visual Studio.Net. Помимо этого, изменения должны были затронуть и серверные приложения — Microsoft SQL Server, Exchange, BizTalk, а офисный пакет Microsoft Office должен был быть преобразован в Office.NetWindows разделят на услуги. К выступлению Гейтса на июньском Forum 2000 было приурочено и опубликование документа под названием Microsoft .NET: Realizing the Next Generation Internet ( ) на официальном сайте Microsoft. В нём приводился общий обзор новой платформы, а само появление новой платформы описывалось как некая «революция». В этом документе впервые было приведено описание (хотя и краткое) технической реализации платформы. Так, разработчикам предлагалось вместо ручного набора большой массы кода собирать свои приложения из готовых блоков, что должно было ускорить разработку ПО. К таким «строительным блокам» относились, в частности, следующие модули: * Identity («Личность») — технология, объединяющая Windows-аутентификацию и Microsoft Passport, созданная для обеспечения различных уровней безопасности, начиная от паролей и электронных кошельков и заканчивая смарт-картами и устройствами биометрической идентификацииMicrosoft .NET: Realizing the Next Generation Internet . Презентация предварительной версии .NET 11 июля 2000 года на PDC во Флориде состоялась презентация предварительной версии .NET Framework, которая была представлена как «часть .NET Platform»Microsoft .NET Framework Unites Programming Languages For Web-Based Future . Выпуск первых версий 12 ноября 2000 года Microsoft опубликовала на своём сайте .NET Framework SDK Beta 1, содержащий всё необходимое для первых опытов с новой платформой. Однако из-за «сырости» программы компания рекомендовала ставить её только на компьютеры, предназначенные исключительно для тестов. Данный SDK мог работать лишь в Windows 2000, Windows NT 4.0 (содержащий NTOP для поддержки ASP.NET), Windows 98 и Windows ME, причём стабильная работа с незадолго до этого вышедшим SQL Server 2000 вовсе не гарантироваласьMSDN Online Downloads. .NET Framework SDK Beta 1 . Данная версия содержала огромное количество ошибок, начиная с проблем при установке и заканчивая неполной поддержкой собственных пространств имён в зависимости от версии Windows.NET Framework SDK: Late-Breaking Known Issues . Базовые принципы проектирования Основной идеей при разработке .NET Framework являлось обеспечение свободы разработчика за счёт предоставления ему возможности создавать приложения различных типов, способные выполняться на различных типах устройств и в различных средахPrincipal Design Features of .NET Framework . Вторым принципом стала ориентация на системы, работающие под управлением семейства операционных систем Microsoft Windows. Архитектура .NET Программа для .NET Framework, написанная на любом поддерживаемом языке программирования, сначала переводится компилятором в единый для .NET промежуточный байт-код Common Intermediate Language (CIL) (ранее назывался Microsoft Intermediate Language, MSIL). В терминах .NET получается сборка, англ. assembly. Затем код либо исполняется виртуальной машиной Common Language Runtime (CLR), либо транслируется утилитой NGen.exe в исполняемый код для конкретного целевого процессора. Использование виртуальной машины предпочтительно, так как избавляет разработчиков от необходимости заботиться об особенностях аппаратной части. В случае использования виртуальной машины CLR встроенный в неё JIT-компилятор «на лету» (just in time) преобразует промежуточный байт-код в машинные коды нужного процессора. Современная технология динамической компиляции позволяет достигнуть высокого уровня быстродействия. Виртуальная машина CLR также сама заботится о базовой безопасности, управлении памятью и системе исключений, избавляя разработчика от части работы. Архитектура .NET Framework описана и опубликована в спецификации Common Language Infrastructure (CLI), разработанной Microsoft и утверждённой ISO и ECMA. В CLI описаны типы данных .NET, формат метаданных о структуре программы, система исполнения байт-кода и многое другое. Объектные классы .NET, доступные для всех поддерживаемых языков программирования, содержатся в библиотеке Framework Class Library (FCL). В FCL входят классы Windows Forms, ADO.NET, ASP.NET, Language Integrated Query, Windows Presentation Foundation, Windows Communication Foundation и другие. Ядро FCL называется Base Class Library (BCL). Среды разработки Среды разработки, поддерживающие .NET: * Microsoft Visual Studio (C#, Visual Basic .NET, Managed C++, F#) * SharpDevelop * MonoDevelop * Embarcadero RAD Studio (Delphi for .NET); ранее Borland Developer Studio (Delphi for .NET, C#) * Zonnon * PascalABC.NET * JetBrains Rider Приложения .NET также можно разрабатывать в текстовом редакторе, просто вызывая компилятор из командной строки. Версии Microsoft начала разрабатывать .NET Framework в конце 1990-х под именем «Next Generation Windows Services» (NGWS). В 2000 году была выпущена первая бета-версия .NET 1.0. thumb|right|250px|Стек технологий .NET Framework Поддержка ОС .NET Framework 1.0 Первый релиз .NET Framework вышел 5 января 2002 года для Windows 98, NT 4.0, 2000 и XP. Общая поддержка, осуществляемая компанией Майкрософт, закончилась 10 июля 2007 года, расширенная поддержка закончилась 14 июля 2009 годаСведения о жизненном цикле различных версий .NET Framework. .NET Framework 1.1 Следующий релиз .NET Framework вышел 1 апреля 2003 года. Это была первая версия, автоматически устанавливаемая вместе с операционной системой (Windows Server 2003). Для более старых операционных систем .NET Framework 1.1 была доступна в виде отдельного установочного пакета. Общая поддержка, осуществляемая компанией Майкрософт, закончилась 14 октября 2008 года, а расширенная поддержка закончилась 8 октября 2013 года. .NET Framework 2.0 Версия 2.0 была выпущена одновременно с Visual Studio 2005, SQL Server 2005 и BizTalk 2006. С выходом версии 2.0 была добавлена поддержка настраиваемых (обобщённых) ( ) классов, анонимных методов, полная поддержка 64-битных платформ x64 и IA-64. Общая поддержка, осуществляемая компанией Майкрософт, закончилась 12 апреля 2011 года, а расширенная поддержка закончилась 12 апреля 2016 года. .NET Framework 3.0 Первоначально .NET Framework 3.0 носила имя WinFX, что отражало её суть: расширение .NET Framework 2.0 с сохранением всех библиотек и добавлением четырёх новых компонентов: * Windows Presentation Foundation (WPF) — презентационная графическая подсистема, использующая XAML; * Windows Communication Foundation (WCF) — унифицированная программная модель межплатформенного взаимодействия; * Windows Workflow Foundation (WF) — технология определения, выполнения и управления рабочими процессами; * Windows CardSpace — технология унифицированной идентификации. Поддержка, осуществляемая компанией Майкрософт, закончилась 12 июля 2011 года. .NET Framework 3.5 Как и версия 3.0, .NET 3.5 использует CLR версии 2.0. Новшества по сравнению с .NET Framework 3.0 включают в себя: * C# 3.0 и VB.NET 9.0 * Добавлен язык LINQ и провайдеры LINQ to Objects, LINQ to XML и LINQ to SQL * ASP.NET AJAX включён в поставку * Расширена функциональность WF и WCF * Добавлено пространство имён System.CodeDom .NET Framework 4.0 Microsoft анонсировала .NET 4.0 29 сентября 2008 годаCNews: Microsoft анонсировала Visual Studio 2010 и .NET Framework 4.0. Первая бета-версия появилась 20 мая 2009 года, вместе с бета-версией Visual Studio 2010Visual Studio 2010 and .NET FX 4 Beta 1 ships!. Нововведения включают в себя: * Parallel Extensions — PLINQ (Parallel LINQ) и библиотеку параллельных задач (Task Parallel Library)Task Parallel Library — библиотека параллельных задач, предназначенные для упрощения программирования для многопроцессорных и распределённых систем * Нововведения в Visual Basic и C# * Технологию Managed Extensibility Framework (MEF) * Полную поддержку IronPython, IronRuby и F# * Поддержку подмножеств .NET Framework и ASP.NET в варианте Server Core * Поддержку Code Contracts * Средства моделирования Oslo и язык программирования M, предназначенный для создания предметно-ориентированных языков и моделей Окончательная версия .NET Framework 4.0 была выпущена 12 апреля 2010 года вместе с окончательной версией Visual Studio 2010. .NET Framework 4.5 При установке заменяет .NET Framework 4.0. Несовместима с Windows XP и более ранними версиями Windows. Нововведения включают в себя: * Возможность уменьшения количества перезапусков системы путём обнаружения и закрытия приложений платформы .NET Framework версии 4 во время развертывания. * Поддержка массивов, размер которых превышает 2 гигабайта (ГБ) на 64-разрядных платформах. * Улучшенная производительность благодаря фоновой сборке мусора для серверов. При использовании серверной сборки мусора в .NET Framework 4.5 фоновая сборка мусора включается автоматически. * Фоновая компиляция по требованию (JIT), которая опционально доступна на многоядерных процессорах для повышения производительности приложения. * Возможность ограничить, как долго обработчик регулярных выражений будет пытаться разрешить регулярное выражение до истечения времени ожидания. * Возможность определить культуру по умолчанию для домена приложения. * Поддержка кодировки Юникод (UTF-16) в ﻿консоли. * Поддержка управления версиями культурных данных сортировки и сравнения строк. * Улучшенная производительность при извлечении ресурсов. * Улучшения сжатия ZIP. * Возможность настраивать контекст отражения для переопределения поведения отражения по умолчанию. * Поддержка версии 2008 стандарта интернационализированных доменных имен в приложениях, когда класс используется в Windows 8. * Делегирование сравнения строк операционной системе, которая реализует Юникод 6.0, если платформа .NET Framework используется в Windows 8. При работе на других платформах платформа .NET Framework включает собственные сведения о сравнении строк, которые реализуют Юникод 5.xx. * Возможность вычисления хэш-кода для строк на основе домена для каждого приложения. * Поддержка JSON .NET Framework 4.5.1 .NET Framework 4.5.1 выпущен 17 октября 2013 года вместе с Visual Studio 2013. Эта версия требует Windows Vista SP2 или более свежую версию, и поставляется вместе с Windows 8.1 и Windows Server 2012 R2. .NET Framework 4.5.2 .NET Framework 4.5.2 является обновлением .NET Framework 4.5.1, .NET Framework 4.5, и .NET Framework 4. Устанавливается, при необходимости, бок о бок с .NET Framework 3.5 Service Pack 1. .NET Framework 4.6 .NET Framework 4.6 является обновлением .NET Framework 4.5.2, .NET Framework 4.5.1, .NET Framework 4.5, и .NET Framework 4. Устанавливается, при необходимости, бок о бок с .NET Framework 3.5 Service Pack 1. Является частью редакции Microsoft Visual Studio 2015. .NET Framework 4.6 поддерживает новый JIT-компилятор для 64-разрядных систем (RyuJIT); WPF и WinForms обновлены для поддержки экранов с высоким DPI; в WCF была добавлена поддержка TLS 1.1 и TLS 1.2. Криптографический API в .NET Framework 4.6 использует последнюю версию API от Microsoft CryptoAPI, благодаря этому стал доступен набор алгоритмов шифрования «Suite B» — AES, SHA-2, Elliptic curve Diffie-Hellman, ECDSA . .NET Framework 4.6.1 .NET Framework 4.6.1 является обновлением .NET Framework 4.6, .NET Framework 4.5.2, .NET Framework 4.5.1, .NET Framework 4.5, и .NET Framework 4. Устанавливается, при необходимости, бок о бок с .NET Framework 3.5 Service Pack 1. Является частью редакции Microsoft Visual Studio 2015 Update 1. Языки программирования в .NET Одной из основных идей Microsoft .NET является совместимость программных частей, написанных на разных языках. Например, служба, написанная на C++ для Microsoft .NET, может обратиться к методу класса из библиотеки, написанной на Delphi; на C# можно написать класс, наследованный от класса, написанного на Visual Basic .NET, а исключение, созданное методом, написанным на C#, может быть перехвачено и обработано в Delphi. Каждая библиотека (сборка) в .NET имеет сведения о своей версии, что позволяет устранить возможные конфликты между разными версиями сборок. Языки, поставляемые вместе с Microsoft Visual Studio: * C# * Visual Basic .NET * JScript .NET * C++/CLI — новая версия Managed C++ * F# — член семейства языков программирования ML, включён в VS2010/VS2012/VS2015 * J# — последний раз был включён в VS2005 Критика Реализация платформы .NET Framework вызывала и вызывает множество нареканий. * Одним из главных объектов критики является менее рациональное использование ресурсов системы по сравнению с другими технологиями. Так, например, несколько приложений, выполняющихся в управляемой среде, стремятся захватить больше ресурсов, чем приложения того же типа, но обладающие более прямым доступом к ресурсам компьютера. * Недовольство разработчиков вызывает тот факт, что управляемый CIL-байткод, не подвергшийся обфускации, легко может быть декомпилирован в сравнении с естественным кодом, что может привести к потере коммерческой тайны или дать возможность обхода механизмов контроля соблюдения лицензионных соглашений. * С технической точки зрения платформа также подвергалась критике из-за отсутствия поддержки вызовов Streaming SIMD Extensions (SSE) в управляемом коде. В Mono решили эту проблему, добавив поддержку SIMD Extensions версии 2.2 в пространство имён Mono.Simd. В состав .NET Framework 4.6 входит новый JIT-компилятор RyuJIT, поддерживающий SIMD через пространство имён Microsoft.Bcl.Simd . * Ещё одним поводом для критики является поддержка стандартов, фактически ограничивающих кросс-платформенную реализацию .NET Framework, в результате чего полноценная реализация платформы присутствует лишь для Windows. Частично подобная труднопереносимость компенсируется разработкой нескольких версий платформы для мобильных устройств, а также урезанными версиями .NET Framework для других операционных систем. Однако, несмотря на близость стандартов, принятых при разработке этих версий, конечные реализации полной совместимостью не обладаютCriticism Of Microsoft .NET Framework . * Новые версии платформы (3.5 и далее) вызвали новую волну недовольства тем, что они не предустанавливаются в версии Windows, предшествовавшие выходу Windows 7, что вынуждает пользователей тратить значительное время на их установку. Альтернативные реализации * .NET Compact Framework — версия .NET Framework, предназначенная для запуска приложений на устройствах, основанных на платформе Windows CE. * .NET Micro Framework — реализация платформы Microsoft .NET для встраиваемого применения в 32- и 64-разрядных микроконтроллерах. * Mono * Portable.NET * DotGNU Mono Mono — проект по созданию полноценного воплощения системы .NET Framework на базе свободного программного обеспечения. Основной разработчик проекта Mono — компания XamarinMobile App Development & App Creation Software — Xamarin, ранее Novell. После заключения Microsoft договорённости с NovellСовместное письмо Novell и Microsoft Сообществу Open Source платформа Mono была официально признана реализацией .NET на Unix-подобных операционных системах: Linux, Mac OS X и других. (Хотя Mono успешно работает и под Microsoft Windows). Однако договорённость касается только Novell и клиентов Novell; также технологии ASP.NET, ADO.NET и Windows Forms не были стандартизированы ECMA/ISO, и использование их в Mono находится под угрозой юридических претензий со стороны Microsoft (претензии возможны только в странах, где существуют патенты на программное обеспечениеFAQ: Licensing — Mono). Mono предоставляет реализацию ASP.NET, ADO.NET и Windows.Forms, но в то же время рекомендует не использовать эти API. .NET Core .NET Core является кроссплатформенным (Windows, Mac, Linux) аналогом .NET Framework, с открытым исходным кодом. Он содержит среду CoreCLR — кросс-платформенную реализацию CLR, в которую входит JIT-компилятор — RyuJIT. Также .NET Core включает в себя CoreFX — набор библиотек, функциональность которых частично совпадает с BCL: API .NET Core предоставляет подмножество API .NET Framework, но также и предоставляет ряд собственных API. .NET Core версии 1.0 выпущен 27 июня 2016 года , вместе с Microsoft Visual Studio 2015 Update 3, в которой поддерживается разработка под .NET Core. См. также * .NET Remoting — компонент, созданный компанией Microsoft для межпроцессного взаимодействия. * Microsoft Silverlight * Common Language Infrastructure * Code Access Security * Сравнение C# и Java * The .NET Show Примечания Литература * * * Ссылки * Microsoft .NET Homepage * Центр разработчиков .NET * Новые возможности .NET Framework 4 * Библиотека классов .NET Framework 4 * Документация .NET Framework 4 * Центр загрузки Microsoft .NET Framework 4 * Устранение ошибок при установке .NET Framework — решение типичных проблем. * Mono homepage * The Mono Community * Mono Wiki * DotNetSpace — Asp.Net 2.0 Articles and code examples. * Ecma-335 * Ecma-334 * Ecma-372 * Running .NET on Linux or Windows * MonoBrasil A Brazilian Mono WebSite * ASP.NET Mania — сайт о .NET на русском языке. * Хабр — сайт, содержащий крупный раздел о .NET. * Got Dot Net — сайт о .NET на русском языке. * RSDN — сайт, содержащий крупный раздел о .NET. * BoxedApp — блог-пост о том, из чего состоит .net рантайм, и как его внедрить в приложение. * Введение в .NET — о причине появления .NET, отличие .NET-программ от обычных, перспективы. * Форум по .Net — русскоязычный форум, посвящённый программированию на Visual Basic 6.0 и .Net, ASP.Net. * Visual Basic FAQ — База готовых кодов на Visual Basic. Часто задаваемые вопросы. Категория:Программное обеспечение, разработанное в 2002 году Категория:.NET Framework